


Wish I were Heather

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Docas, F/M, Luwoo, M/M, casdo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: Doyoung carries on his mission to seduce Lucas.Lucas fell for it and cheated on his lover.A story where the Antagonist is the Main Character.What does an Antagonist think?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HUHU I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE

**"Dons don't tell me you like him..."** Ten looked at Doyoung with his eyes squinted, suspicious about Doyoung's behaviour. 

**"Who?"** Doyoung didn't bother to look at them and continue filing his nails. 

**"Don't act stupid Dongyoung. You're obvious."**

Doyoung sighed and slammed the nail filer to the table and looked at his two best friends. **"Well, Tae, If you two already know, why bother asking me?"** he said while rolling his eyes. 

**"I can't believe you are in love with your cousin's boyfriend Dons"**

Doyoung just shrugged. 


	2. I. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Lucas through the years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, this fic is DoCas! The tag is so empty so I'm here to water it!~ Hope you like this update guys!

It has always been Lucas and Doyoung, Doyoung and Lucas. It has always been them. They met at the kindergarten they both attended. 

Doyoung's parents died in a car crash killing them and his older brother. He was only 1 that time. Doyoung had no other relative. His babysitter has nothing to do but to bring Doyoung to the foster home. He grew up not remembering even his mother's face. He attended the kindergarten near the foster home and there he met, Wong Lucas. 

Lucas is a rich kid. Everybody knew the moment he introduced himself and heard him talking in Cantonese. Expensive toys, a collection of nerf guns. And a fucking ipad. Who gives a fucking ipad to a kinder?! Well the Wongs do. 

Lucas is a year younger than him. Little Doyoung did not understand why the two kids (the other is Mark Lee but he couldn’t go to school because he is sick) are in their class. They’re big boys, so why are they letting kids in? Turns out, Lucas and Mark are accelerated students from Hong Kong and Canada. 

Doyoung is a shy and timid kid. When all the other kids loom over Lucas 'the new kid', he did nothing but continue on writing random letters. He didn't notice the presence beside him. 

"Hello!" 

Doyoung just looked at the new kid and resumed on writing random letters. Not minding to reply.

"Hello!" 

The kid said again and is now in front of him leaning, to see his face. 

Doyoung's brows furrowed "hello" he said without looking at the kid. 

"I'm Wong Lucas!" 

"I know" 

Lucas pouted and stared at the bunny looking kid. "What's yours?" 

Doyoung didn't answer and instead, he brought out his colors to draw. "Well, I'm gonna call you bunny then!" the kid said as he sat beside him.

Ever since that awkward day, Lucas didn't leave Doyoung's side quite literally. They always end up sitting beside each other, eating snacks together, the same junior school, ended up in the same section, and if ever they end up not becoming seat mates, Lucas throws an  adorable  tantrum which the teachers always find cute (because he's the best in class) so they always gave in to Lucas's request. 

"Doie, look! I got an A+ in our math test!" 5th grader chubby Lucas said as he showed Doyoung his test.

"I can see that" 

"What's yours?........oh...an F…" 

Doyoung rolled his eyes as he crumpled his test and was about to throw it away in the trash. Lucas panicked and quickly grabbed Doyoung's wrist. "Hyung, it's okay." 

"It's not okay"

"Why, will your parents scold you if they saw this?" 

Doyoung stilled and stared at Lucas. Oh yeah, Lucas has no idea. He doesn't talk about his life anyways since there's really nothing to talk about. 

"...no." 

"come, hyung." 

"remove your hands on my wrist"

"Nope" Lucas said with a pop on the 'P' 

"stop acting like a kid" 

" we  _ are _ kids. Plus, hyung will run away from me if I don't grab you."

"where are we even going, it's homeroom. We might get caught."

"shh bunny hyung, we're just gonna watch a movie anyways." 

Doyoung was pulled in one of the bleachers under the shade of the tree. It was peaceful since most students still have classes. 

"Now, sit there hyung. I know Mr. Lee is a little difficult to learn to soooo you will learn from Mr. Wong!!" 

"No." 

"Oh come on bunnyy~ Just one topic. And if you still don't want to then we'll go back." 

"I can't believe I'm cutting classes because of you." 

"YAY!!" 

Lucas ended up explaining to Doyoung what he did wrong in their test. Surprisingly, Doyoung listens to him intently until the last item of the test. They ended up getting scolded by their homeroom teacher and were forced to make a small briefing the next day to what they watched that day. 

Lucas is even excited about getting the briefing punishment and asks Doyoung to watch it at their house. Doyoung agreed but only because the younger tutored him in math. 

"Your parents won't get worried?" 

"No." 

"oh, okay!" 

They arrived at Wong's and one thing is for sure. Doyoung is amazed. He had never seen such a big and pretty house in his entire living life. They went to the kitchen and Lucas ran to his mother (because he called her mom) 

"Mom! Mom! look! I got A+!! And Doie hyung is here!!" 

Doyoung just stared at Mrs. Wong's face lit up with joy and hugged his son tightly. Doyoung wondered what that hug feels like. 

"You must be Doyoung!! I heard a lot about you since you guys are kindergarten from our Xuxi here. It's nice to finally meet you!" 

And  _ ah _ there it is. That's how it feels like. Warm, cozy, full of love and excitement. Doyoung didn't want to let go but he didn't want to be rude.

"sorry about that, mom is just really excited to meet you." 

They ended up bundled in Lucas's sheet while watching  _ Megamind _ and debating whether villains are actually good guys. 

"Hyung?" 

Doyoung didn't answer him so he continued "are they good to you?...at the foster home I mean." 

Doyoung dropped the cookie he was about to eat and didn't move. He refused to look at Lucas because he knows. He knows Lucas has  _ that _ look in his eyes that he hates. He's only a kid but he received a lot of those looks his entire living life. 

"I saw you one time going there...I thought it was just nothing but noticing the reaction earlier when I asked you about your tes---" 

"and so?" 

"I didn't mean to--" 

"So what, you pity me? Is that why you keep on bugging me?" 

"No hyung….I'm just worried." 

"Well I don’t---why are you crying?" 

Doyoung turned to his side only to see Lucas crying. His chubby cheeks are rosy and he could see the missing gap of his tooth because he broke it a week ago. He could see some snot on his nose and amidst that, he is still chewing on a cookie.

"I-I was just….I don't want hyung to be sad…...are you laughing.....HYUNG STOP LAUGHING!!!" 

Doyoung only laughed even more. Hiding his gummy mouth using his hands while laughing even louder at the crying Lucas. 

"Hyung stop!!" Lucas groaned as he glared at his hyung. Somehow inside him is glad that he could make Doyoung happy like this.

After that day, Doyoung changed. He is not ignoring and snobbing Lucas anymore. (Well, sometimes he does). Lucas feels like he is starting to know who Doyoung really is. 

  
  


At age 15, they are starting to get mature. Lucas lost all his baby fats and grew taller.

"Hyung, I'll join the swim team. What about you?" 

"I don't know, maybe debate or--"

"music???????" 

"For the nth time xuxi, I will not join the music club--stop giving me that puppy look!!" 

They are now the same height although Doyoung is still in denial that Lucas would  _ definitely _ grow taller than him. And  _ definitely _ more handsome than him. Unlike Lucas's positive maturity, Doyoung felt like he declined. He was forced to wear braces and he got glasses because his eye sight is starting to blur. 

"Hyung its lunch time! why are you reading again??" 

"We have a quiz next week Xuxi." 

"But It's only monday!!" 

"oh shut up and let me study." 

"boo, nerd bunny." 

"wha--what did you just call me?!?!" 

Lucas grinned and stuck his tongue out "Nerd Bunny, bleh." he ran away even before Doyoung could kick him. They ran around the school fountain, with Lucas giggling at how cute his hyung looked. 

Doyoung was the first one to give up as he exhaustedly sat in the grass beside the fountain. Lucas chuckled as he launched himself to tackle Doyoung. 

"Xuxi!!" 

They end up laying on the grass, close to each other and arms touching. 

"Wanna come with me later?" 

"oooh Kim Dongyoung is asking me on a date--ouch! hyung! your pinch hurts!" 

"I think my eyes got worse." 

"That's what you get from reading every night! Yah, hyung you need to stop that habit of yours." 

Doyoung, since they started Junior High School, has been studying and working hard to be the top student. When Lucas asked why, he said it's because he wanted to beat him. He did. Lucas is now at the top 2 and their rank never changed up until now that they are in the last year as Juniors. 

After visiting Doyoung's dentist and eye doctor. Lucas forced Doyoung to hang out and watch a movie. They ended up cuddled together (Lucas found out that Doyoung is very  _ very  _ clingy at times and he likes it) while eating ice cream and watching maleficent. 

  
  


"Cas, do you still think villains are bad guys?" Doyoung asked while leaning closer to Lucas and feeling the younger's arm snake through his shoulders to snuggle him in.

"hmmm it depends"

"how?" 

"It depends on what reason they have that made them do bad things." 

"What if it's because of love? like her?"

"well, she got betrayed by her true love to become a king...he's greedy enough for the position to leave her. So I would say that maybe, Maleficent was just really hurt to the point that she wanted revenge. And I understand because there are really those times where we couldn't control our emotions and we tend to do things without thinking about it thoroughly---Aigoo, you fell asleep again." Lucas chuckled as he brushed away some stray hair on Doyoung's face. 

  
  


In their last year as a senior in high school, Lucas and Doyoung are closer than ever. Doyoung got his ever wanted  _ puberty _ . Although he is more on the petite type of body, narrow waist, and slim figure, he used it as an advantage for cheerleading. His braces finally got removed and he got taller. But to his disappointment, Lucas also got taller. If the latter was attractive before when they are Juniors, now he is way  _ way _ more attractive and  _ hot _ . He became an athlete in soccer, leaving the swimming team. 

He is ‘ _that’_ jock. That typical jock in highschool. Wearing their stupid varsity jacket around. _That_ type of jock who everyone loves. Even though they go to an all boys school, almost everyone loves _the_ _Wong Lucas_ and of course, Doyoung _loves_ every bit of Lucas' glow up. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like all the attention he's also getting.

"Hey babe, sup?" 

"Cas, go away you stink." 

"Noooo lemme hug youuu" 

"Xuxii, we only have 3 minutes break. Go back there on the field." 

"But you won't cheer for me." 

"Hm." 

"Hyuuuuuung---" 

"YUKHEI! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET BACK HERE"

Doyoung giggled when Lucas pecked the top of his head and jogged his way back to the field. He looked back to his cheerleading members and saw them looking at him and whispering. He raised his brow, fixed his varsity jacket and proudly turned his back to them.

_Wong_

_99_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposedly a JaeDo fic but I have too many JaeDo aus now soo


End file.
